A plate-shaped metallized ceramic substrate consisting of a ceramic layer which on at least one surface side has at least one metallized coating in the form of a foil or layer of copper or a copper alloy put on using the DCB (direct copper bonding) technique is known from DE 10 2004 012 231 B1.
The dissipation of the heat that develops during operation in the case of components with plate-shaped metallized ceramic bodies is difficult, in particular if the ceramic bodies are metallized on both sides.
The object of the invention consists in putting forward a component that has a ceramic body that is metallized on its surface with good heat dissipation.